Enfermedades y verdades
by Suki90
Summary: Mayura se enferma y descansa en casa de Loki. Cuando esta la cuidaba un suceso curioso ocurre. ¿Qué será? ¡Entren y lean! R&R


**Disclaimer:** Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfermedades y verdades<strong>

— Siento mucho todo esto Yamino —dijo una débil voz.

— No te preocupes —respondió mientras ayudaba a que se sentara antes de pesarle un plato con sopa.

Se preguntaran por qué Mayura se encontraba en la Agencia de Detectives Enjaku en vez de en su casa. La razón es simple. Su desmayo se produjo allí.

¿Desmayo?

Así es, un desmayo.

Mayura ya se había estado sintiendo mal desde hacía unos cuantos días atrás, pero pensó que era sólo un poco de estrés debido a que ya se acercaban los exámenes finales y no le tomó importancia a los dolores de cabeza. Al inicio no lo disimulaba, lo que causó que algunas de sus compañeras se dieran cuenta. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba ella siempre les decía…

— _Pronto se me quitará, sólo debo dormir bien el día de hoy._

Simple y sencilla era la respuesta. A sus compañeros no les quedó más opción que confiar en ella.

El dolor de cabeza continuó al día siguiente, pero a pesar de que le doliese logró disimular frente a su padre y se fue a la agencia desde temprano ese Sábado que no tuvieron clases.

Todo el día estuvieron fuera resolviendo un caso y Mayura se sentía peor cada minuto que pasaba, más como con su padre, logró disimular bien. Pero cuando llegaron a la mansión sufrió ese desvanecimiento.

— Pero sí que nos diste un gran susto —le dijo mientras recordaba lo que pasó.

— _Ah, finalmente en casa —dijo Yamino entrando primero a la mansión._

— _¡Al fin! Ese caso sí que fue pesado —dijo Fenrir—. Estoy muy cansado, sólo quiero dormir —expresó nuevamente. _

_Todos lograron entender qué fue lo que dijo el can excepto Mayura, la cual sólo tenía sus oídos tapados con sus manos. Parecía ser que el ladrido de Fenrir comenzaba a molestarle, pero todos pensaron que eso podía ser normal de vez en cuando._

— _Es verdad, necesitamos un leve descan- ¡Ah! —gritó Loki levemente al ser llevado hacia el suelo por culpa del peso de Mayura._

— _¡Se-Señor Loki, Señorita Mayura! —gritó Yamino antes de acercarse a los que yacían en el suelo._

_Loki logró medio zafarse del cuerpo de su asistente._

— _¡Oye, ten más cuidado! —le gritó molesto, más de pronto su expresión cambió. Mayura jadeaba mucho. Tocó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy caliente— ¡Yamino, rápido!_

— _¡Sí Señor Loki! —respondió el chico de gafas sabiendo muy bien qué es lo que su padre le había querido decir._

_La cargó con delicadeza y la llevó lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de huéspedes para poder atenderla._

_Obviamente esa noche quisieron llamar a Misao Daidouji para que fuera por su hija, pero nunca contestó las llamadas; lo que les pareció extraño. Loki mandó a Ecchan a investigar, y cuando regresó de la casa de la joven del misterio les comunicó a todos que el padre de la chica se había ido de viaje unos cuantos días, por lo que no les quedó más opción que dejarla dormir allí. El cuerpo de la chica de cabello rosado estaba tan débil que la hizo dormir hasta el siguiente día._

— _Y fue hasta esta tarde que recién despertó —_pensó para sí el joven de mirada aguamarina.

Estuvo mucho tiempo absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que Mayura decidió hablar.

— Gracias Yamino —agradeció una vez tomando el plato y probando la sopa—. Pero creo que lo que muchos dicen es cierto, no está en manos de uno el enfermarse o no.

— Eso no es del todo cierto —comentó una nueva voz.

Yamino y Mayura alzaron la mirada y vieron que había sido Loki quien había hablado.

La mirada del pequeño detective dejaba ver un poco de enfado, eso asustó levemente a Mayura; las miradas de Loki siempre lograban intimidarla un poco.

Curioso, ¿no? El hecho de que le diera nervios la mirada de un niño era un tanto extraño. Pero bueno, Loki era todo menos un niño común y corriente, eso le quedó claro cuando vió una extraña fuerza emanando de él el día en que la salvó de caer por un barranco en el bosque.

— Cuando uno se enferma es por descuido de uno mismo —finalizó el de ojos esmeralda.

— Ah, es usted Señor Loki.

— H-Hola Loki —saludó Mayura un poco nerviosa, tenía miedo de que el pequeño detective que ya se había acercado a ellos junto con Fenrir la regañara por ser tan descuidada.

Más en vez de eso Loki se dirigió a Yamino primero.

— ¿Cómo está, Yamino? —preguntó seriamente mientras que su hijo mayor daba un salto para estar al lado de la chica del misterio.

— Tiene la temperatura un poco alta pero se le quitará si come y descansa como debe —respondió Yamino con una sonrisa.

— Entiendo —respondió únicamente viendo momentáneamente a Mayura, quien acariciaba a Fenrir lentamente, antes de regresar su mirada a su otro hijo—. Oye Yamino, tengo hambre, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo de comer? —preguntó con una sonrisa— Yo me quedaré con Mayura.

— Por supuesto que sí Señor Loki, enseguida le haré algo de comer —respondió con una sonrisa. Habiendo accedido dejó todo en orden en la mesa de noche que estaba a un costado de la cama.

Loki mientras tanto se sentó en la silla que había a lado de la cama. No debía ser muy difícil lidiar con su asistente enferma, sólo tenía que procurar que comiera debidamente y que descansara lo suficiente para que la alta temperatura bajase. Vio cómo es que su hijo menor se alejó de ellos y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró de nuevo a ellos.

— Vamos her-, digo, Fenrir, te serviré algo para comer también, debes estar hambriento —comentó Yamino con una sonrisa nerviosa, por poco y se equivocaba.

— No, yo me quedaré aquí con mi papi y la chica del misterio —respondió Fenrir no moviéndose de su lugar—. Tú puedes traerme la comida acá más tarde.

Yamino sonrió nervioso por la respuesta mientras que Loki sonrió divertido, pero Mayura sólo se tapó los oídos pues para ella eran ladridos, no palabras. El Dios vio eso y decidió apoyar a su hijo menor.

— Vamos Fenrir, hazle caso —le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelaje, lo que relajó al can.

— Ah, está bien papá —respondió sin muchos ánimos mientras se bajaba de la cama y seguía al chico serpiente.

Pronto sus dos hijos dejaron la habitación. Cielos, cómo batallaba para que Fenrir le hiciera caso a su hermano menor; a él no le gustaba intervenir pues siempre pensó que ellos debían resolver sus diferencias solos, pero en esta ocasión no tuvo opción ya que las palabras de su hijo eran ladridos a los oídos de Mayura y en este momento ella necesitaba que no hubiera tanto ruido.

Tanto tiempo estuvo en sus pensamientos que no escuchó en un inicio que le habían estado hablando ya varias veces; si no hubiera sido porque Mayura le lanzó un poco de agua con sus dedos habría seguido, como decían los humanos, en la luna.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó molesto mientras se secaba.

— Lo siento, pero es que no me estabas escuchando —dijo medio molesta.

Loki igual le envió una mirada molesta pero después se tranquilizó y decidió preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba diciendo.

— Bueno ya, ¿qué me decías? —preguntó viéndola fijamente. De pronto notó que el rostro de su asistente se ponía un poco más rojo, eso no le agradó mucho— ¿Estás bien Mayura? Te has puesto más roja —declaró acercándose un poco para verla mejor.

— E-Estoy bien, es sólo que —comenzó mientras se ponía un poco nerviosa por la cercanía que estaba teniendo el pequeño detective mítico—, es sólo que quería pedirte una disculpa… te estoy causando muchos problemas —explicó desviando la mirada.

A Loki no le sorprendió ese comentario, Mayura siempre había sido una persona muy descuidada e inoportuna pero no le era tan difícil saber cuándo estaba causando problemas o no. Sonrió.

— No te preocupes Mayura —respondió Loki con una cálida sonrisa que sorprendió a la joven de mirada carmín—, está bien.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó cansada— Seguramente te habrán llegado varios casos que resolver y no los has hecho porque no tienes a tu bellísima asistente —este último comentario hizo que Loki riera nuevamente. Mayura únicamente hizo un puchero.

— Je, no te apures, no ha llegado ningún ca-… —se detuvo repentinamente. Pensó algo detenidamente que después lo hizo sonreír aún más—; espera, sí, llegó uno —corrigió.

— ¡Qué! ¿Y qué haces aquí Loki? ¡Tienes que ir a resolverlo aunque sea muy difícil sin tu bella asisten-! —se detuvo repentinamente por culpa de la toz que se produjo debido a la alzada de voz que hizo. Y como reflejo se inclinó para toser sobre las cobijas.

Loki suspiró, se levantó y se subió en la cama para sentarse en la orilla. Golpea la espalda de ella con cuidado con una mirada cansada.

— Cielos Mayura, estás enferma, no puedes gritar así; más bien, NO debes —aconsejó mientras ella dejaba de toser.

—L-Lo siento —respondió mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

Cuando pensó que ya se había podido quedar sentada sin problemas siente un pequeño mareo por la fiebre y las fuerzas de su cuerpo la abandonan, lo que hace que se incline hacia la orilla. Se hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cabeza con el mueble de noche de no ser porque Loki se encontraba sentado a su lado.

— Tienes que tener cuidado, no te levantes tan rápido con una fiebre tan alta —aconsejó Loki a la joven que se encontraba en sus brazos.

— Lo siento mucho… —susurró. Aún no sentía sus fuerzas por lo que decidió no moverse, además… por una extraña razón se sentía muy bien en los brazos de su pequeño detective. Esperen, ¿su? ¿Desde cuándo ella pensaba así? Ah, preguntarse eso ahora era inútil, mejor dejaba de pensar en eso. En fin— Oye Loki, ¿cuál fue el caso que llegó? —preguntó débilmente. Loki se quedó callado un momento pues se confundió ante la pregunta, pero luego recordó a qué se refería.

— Ah, ese caso es muy difícil —comenzó—. Este trata de hacer entender a una chica que no debe ocultar cosas a las personas que la quieren; ella es muy noble y todo lo que quieras pero por esa nobleza no le gusta que se preocupen por ella —explicó. De pronto sintió un leve apretón en su ropa, parecía ser que Mayura había entendido más o menos el mensaje. Ja, curioso, estando enferma era un poco más perspicaz con respecto a este tipo de comentarios irónicos—. El caso es muy difícil, pero no me queda más que aceptarlo.

— Oh.

— Entonces, ¿cómo crees que pueda resolverlo? —preguntó en tono burlón mientras hacía que ella se levantara levemente. Como aún estaba muy débil no se pudo enderezar más, por lo que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel. Mayura vio directo a los ojos de Loki, el cual ni se inmutó por la cercanía de sus rostros— ¿Y bien? —preguntó.

Mayura lo miró un momento a los ojos, sus pensamientos no estaban muy claros. De hecho, lo que en esos momentos cruzaban su mente eran unos completamente distintos a la pregunta. Alzó levemente sus manos y las posicionó en el rostro del pequeño detective.

— ¿Mayura? —preguntó quedamente. Comenzó a sentirse extraño, la mirada de la joven se veía… distinta.

— No sé Loki, no sé qué… —comenzó mientras inconscientemente se acercaba cada vez más a él—, no sé cómo podrías resolverlo…

— Mayura, qué… —intentó decir mientras que ella continuaba acercándose. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte nada más vio cómo es que entrecerraba sus ojos.

— Loki, yo… —dijo antes de desaparecer la distancia entre sus rostros y posar sus labios sobre los del castaño. Ella cerró sus ojos al sentir sus bocas unidas, mientras que los de él se mantuvieron completamente abiertos.

Muy bien, esto sí que no se lo esperaba; la acción de su asistente lo dejó sorprendido e inmóvil. No es que esta fuera la primera vez que una chica lo besaba de esta manera, es sólo que jamás imaginó que ella, que Mayura, lo hiciera también; es decir, a vista de ella él era un niño, uno que no estaba dentro de sus candidatos amorosos según él.

Continuó en shock unos cuantos segundos hasta que se relajó y comenzó a corresponder el beso de Mayura. Era increíble todo lo que esa muchacha producía en él, lo que le hacía sentir y pensar. Ninguna otra mujer había logrado que su corazón latiera a esa velocidad, y en realidad siempre dudó que existiera; ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Al inicio el beso fue sencillo, inocente, sin movimiento, sólo se encontraban ahí… disfrutando del dulce sabor del otro. Más de pronto de forma inesperada buscaron profundizarlo un poco más. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los del otro con más intensidad.

Pronto Mayura sintió como es que un pequeño intruso buscaba por todos los medios posibles acceder un poco más en su boca. Inconscientemente le dio paso, y ese pequeño visitante encontró a alguien de su misma especie que estaba dispuesto a jugar con él. Esos pequeños juegos produjeron leves suspiros que se ahogaron en sus bocas.

Estaban dispuestos a continuar con ese acto que les causaba grandes sensaciones en su interior pero el aire era vital para ellos, por lo que decidieron separarse muy a su pesar.

Ambos jadearon pesadamente intentando recuperar el aliento que habían perdido debido a ese acto que los había dejado inmóviles. Parecía ser que sería difícil que alguno de los dos pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que primera Mayura decidió hablar un poco.

— Te quiero Loki —comenzó ella con dificultad. Las palabras que ella pronunció hicieron que las mejillas del Dios se encendieran un poco. Ahí estaba de nuevo, otra cosa que sólo ella podía hacer en él—, más de lo que lo que puedas ima-gi-nar… —y sus fuerzas volvieron a abandonarla, lo que hizo que cayera dormida sobre los brazos del pequeño detective.

El asombro no cabía en la mirada del Dios, algo que pocas veces se había visto en sus ojos. Más no sólo fue eso lo que se vió reflejado en sus orbes color esmeralda, también se pudo identificar otro sentimiento, alegría.

¿Qué era? Algo tenía esta humana que hacía que sintiera lo que jamás pensó sentir en su interior, pero ¿qué?

No pudo definir qué era lo que su asistente tenía, ciertamente creyó que sería imposible descifrarlo. Más de pronto una idea surgió en su mente. Tal vez Mayura no tenía nada fuera de lo común, nada que otro humano no poseyera; quizá lo que hacía que para él la chica de mirada carmín fuera tan radiante y tan misteriosa a la vez era el sentimiento más fuerte del que había escuchado jamás.

Sí, ese que los humanos denominaban amor.

Bueno, no estaba del todo seguro que fuera ese sentimiento en específico pues jamás lo sintió por ninguna otra mujer, pero sólo podía asegurar que este surgió una vez conoció a Mayura.

Sonrió.

— Ah… ¿qué haré contigo Mayura? —con cuidado, y con un poco de esfuerzo, recostó a Mayura para que reposara un poco más— Tienes que dejarme descansar de estas emociones que haces que broten dentro de mí —susurró acariciándole un poco su cabello mientras la veía con una cálida mirada—. Aún así, te agradezco que guardes esos sentimientos por mí a pesar de poseer esta figura.

Justo después de haber depositado un rápido beso en la frente de la joven y de haberse bajado de la cama, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a su hijo menor sonriendo.

— Listo Señor Loki, la comida ya está lista —expresó alegremente.

— Vamos a comer Señor Loki —comentó el pequeño fantasmita Ecchan mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza del pequeño. Loki sólo sonrió levemente.

— Bien, vamos a comer entonces —respondió el Dios ya habiendo llegado a la puerta— ¿Qué fue lo que preparaste? —preguntó a su hijo.

Yamino, mientras dejaba que su padre pasara por la puerta, le responde.

— Oh, he preparado un exquisito platillo americano —comenzó mientras cerraba la puerta—. Lo que usted probará el día de hoy es un plato muy típico en América del Norte, del país de México para ser exactos —explicó mientras bajaban las escaleras.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es? —preguntó ya llegando a la cocina.

— Este manjar se llama Mole Poblano —respondió emocionado—. Este platillo es una especialidad culinaria de la ciudad de Puebla, México. Consiste principalmente en una salsa de una gran variedad de ingredientes vertida sobre piezas de guajolote o pavo. Es uno de los platillos más representativos del país.

— Oh, interesante —dijo Loki mientras probaba un poco del plato occidental que su hijo había preparado—. Mira, no sabe nada mal —comentó mientras comía un poco más—. Bien hecho Yamino, está delicioso.

Yamino sonrió.

— Me alegró mucho de que le haya gustado Señor Loki —respondió contento.

Los días pasaron y Mayura finalmente se pudo recuperar, y lo mejor fue que lo hizo antes de que su padre regresara de su pequeño viaje. Lo malo, es que no podía recordar qué fue lo que pasó mientras tuvo fiebre; toda acción que hizo mientras tuvo fiebre se encontraba bloqueada por una densa niebla.

Mayura sabe que hizo algo importante, pero no recuerda qué.

El Sábado siguiente se dirigió cómo siempre a la Agencia para ver si no había algún caso que resolver. Y sí, al llegar se encontró con algo, pero no fue un caso misterioso precisamente.

— ¡Qué! ¿Loki está enfermo? —preguntó asombrada.

— Sí, ayer en la noche sufrió un leve desvanecimiento —comentó Yamino mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de Loki.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó Mayura consternada.

— Ah, un poco de fiebre nada más, se le quitará si descansa bien —le respondió con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la habitación de su padre. Ahí se pudo ver al pequeño detective postrado en la enorme cama siendo acompañado por Fenrir— Señor Loki, ya llegó Mayura.

— Ah, que bi- tosió levemente—, que bien Yamino… —dijo con cansancio mientras que su hijo entraba para recoger los platos que había dejado con comida anteriormente.

Cuando Mayura asomó la cabeza para ver al pequeño detective pudo observar que su rostro realmente estaba muy rojo. El verlo así le dio bastante ternura pero a la vez un poco de gracia. Jamás pensó que Loki pudiera enfermarse.

Se acercó a la cama del pequeño Dios del engaño y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella.

— Ay Loki, mira nada más —comenzó ella fingiendo molestia—; tienes que tener más cuidado para que así no te enfermes —concluyó ella cruzándose de brazos. Loki estuvo a punto de casi darse un buen golpe con el respaldo de su cama.

Después de toser un poco le responde.

— Creo que no eres la más indicada para decir eso Mayura —respondió Loki viéndola con un poco de molestia.

— Qué gracioso —comentó—. Lo que no entiendo es cómo te enfermaste —se preguntó realmente confundida.

— Señor Loki, iré a preparar más comida, vuelvo en un rato más. Vamos Fenrir, es hora de tu comida —dijo Yamino con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh sí, comida, me estaba muriendo de hambre! —y dicho eso saltó de la cama de su padre para acompañar a su hermano para que lo alimentara.

Una vez habiendo dejado que Fenrir cruzara la puerta al igual que Ecchan, quien todo el tiempo había estado sobre la cabeza de Loki, cerró la puerta. El detective y su asistente se quedaron solos de nuevo.

— Yamino es increíble —comenzó Mayura viendo hacia la puerta—, siempre anda de muy buen humor y con muchas energías —explicó. Loki asintió ante eso, no podía estar más que de acuerdo—. Y a diferencia tuya él sí se cuida para no enfermarse, Loki —dijo viendo nuevamente al pequeño detective que ahora sí se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con el respaldo.

Era increíble. ¿Cómo era posible que en estos momentos estuviera tan consciente de qué es importante cuidar tu salud, pero no lo consideró los días antes de caer en cama? Sin duda alguna Mayura era una chica con la que simplemente la lógica no era aplicable.

— Loki, tienes que prometerme que tendrás más cuidado —regaño Mayura como si de su hijo se tratase—. Aún eres un niño y te puedes enfermar con más facilidad, por lo que espero que te cuides más.

Loki suspiró con cansancio, no le quedó más que aceptar lo que ella le decía.

— Sí mamá, sí —dijo esto último antes de recostarse de nuevo en su cama, quería dormir un rato más. Ya estaba cansado de intentar entender a Mayura por el momento, no tenía muchas ganas de decirle que en vez de regañarlo a él debería auto-regañarse por ser tan imprudente y de decirle por qué es que ahora se enfermó.

Ante ese último pensamiento su corazón latió fuertemente, el recuerdo de lo que causó que se enfermara se hizo presente de forma repentina. Agradeció que su rostro ya estuviese rojo por la fiebre, así Mayura no podría ver el leve sonrojo que sentía se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

Sonrió pícaramente. Tal vez enfermarse de vez en cuando estaba bien, si esa era lo que tenía que pasar por volver a sentir esos suaves labios sobre los suyos, lo soportaría cuantas veces fuera necesario.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki:<strong> Oh sí, aquí un nuevo LokiMayura, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos después. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suki90 presentó**


End file.
